Casualidades
by MissLouder
Summary: Una casualidad curiosamente planeada arrinconará al pobre santo de Piscis, cerrándole todas las vías de escape que se pueda cruzar por la cabeza. ¿Acaso el mundo se burla de él? Shonen ai/Fluff.


Notas: Otro drabble que se transforma en Oneshot. Aclaraciones al final del fic, esto se suponía que era una actualización de **Piezas de recuerdos**...

Género: Shonen ai, fluff.

Advertencia: Ninguna, sólo romance eterno entre esos dos(¿?) jaja ok, no.

* * *

 **[Manigoldo x Albafica]**

 _ **C** asualidades_

 **—** **x—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I** nesperadamente desde que había abandonado ese lugar, una sensación de arcadas empezó a sacudirle terriblemente el estómago. Teniendo cambios radicales poco cooperativos, cuanto más pasaban los segundos. Dejó que el aire aliviara el dolor de sus pulmones, absorbiendo todo lo que podía en una calada, acampando una respuesta poco audible, pero que con una perfecta cercanía podía descifrarse.

—¡Oh! ¿Estás despierto, Alba-chan?

Sus pestañas temblaron levemente, siendo atraído por esa voz, haciendo el inútil intento de asentir.

—Bájame, por favor —susurró a media voz, tan débil, como si fuera un río a punto de secarse.

Manigoldo detuvo sus pasos en medio del aquel puente, que con ostentación se alzaba sobre aquel mar de rocas puntiagudas y ofrecía una dolorosa muerte a quienes tuvieran la dicha de caer sobre ellas. Depositó cuidadosamente el paquete que cargaba en su espalda, tal como si manejara glicerina, hasta que sintió que los pies del otro pudieron rozar el piso. Permaneciendo ambos de rodillas en ese desértico suelo, Albafica respiraba lánguidamente. Se llevó una mano a la sien, presionándola con cuidado en un intento de habilitar todos sus sistemas.

—¿Estás bien, Alba-chan? —preguntó Manigoldo, vistiendo una suavidad en su voz que no estaba horas atrás; sino esa cantarina risita, que a veces le crispaba los nervios—. Déjame llevarte, aún estás débil.

Abriendo pausadamente los ojos, Albafica detalló la faz italiana que lo observaba, vistiendo aquel rictus de preocupación.

—Estoy bien... —Apoyándose en el suelo, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro como una lluvia celeste, mientras jadeaba entre pausadas respiraciones—. Sólo que no pensé cuánta sangre me iba a extraer el maestro Hakurei. Debí prepararme de haberlo sabido.

—Sí, esos malditos viejos son algo excesivos en sus cosas —Le tomó de los hombros, ayudándolo a incorporarse—. Hubieras visto como entrenó al mocoso de Shion. Si no salía santo, salía cadáver.

Se dejó reír como punto y final a su oración, en tanto le sacaba una leve sonrisa al rostro del caballero de los peces.

—¿Lo viste? —inquirió con curiosidad, mirándolo furtivamente en espera de una respuesta.

—Sí y también llevé mis palos por espectador —respondió en una sonrisa—. Ese maldito de Hakurei no tiene una pisca de sutileza.

Albafica mantuvo su semblante ligero e hizo un intento de levantarse, siendo ayudado por su compañero quien detuvo el tembleque de sus piernas al brindarle apoyo.

—No sabía que tenías historia con Shion —dijo, teniendo ese hilo de voz tan frágil, al momento que reanimaban su regreso.

Pasando el brazo de Albafica detrás de su cuello, y sosteniéndole la cintura, Manigoldo rió cuidando su volumen de voz. Cuidando de los oídos de Albafica que yacían cerca de su boca y que podía aturdirlo, más de lo que estaba, si se dejara reír con todos los hierros de sus escandalosas carcajadas.

—Teniendo de maestros a ese par de viejos gemelos, encontrarnos no era tampoco un juego de destino —empezó, sintiéndose más aliviado cuando terminaron de cruzar ese camino angosto, decorado con esa estructura suicida—. Recuerdo que el viejo Hakurei le echó una sacudida que el pobre quedó inconsciente por horas. Y, ah, de la misma forma me tocó llevarlo en mi espalda. Lo peor es sufrí con ese maldito crío en esa misión, duramos horas vagando en las colinas y si hablamos de imprudencia, Shion no podría quedarse atrás. —Recordó plantando una mueca, pero que a su vez ocultaba una sonrisa que se escondía en sus labios. Semblante que le dio un toque a las emociones del pisciano, activando una que no reconocería que tenía—. Pero fue divertido ser parte de esa misión con él.

—Ya veo —dijo endeble, mientras un ramalazo de mal humor relampagueaba en su mirada.

—¿Celos, Alba-chan? —atinó el santo, deteniéndose para reírse cuando la veracidad de esa afirmación le resultó evidente, y más al percibir el chispazo de molestia en aquellas pupilas.

¿Celoso, él? Ja, buen chiste. Ni en sueños. No. Nunca. ¿O quizás sí? Bueno, tal vez un poco. Más o menos.

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, sin que ninguno de los pensamientos de Albafica respondiera. Y sin llegar a buscarla, Manigoldo tentó a su suerte.

—Interpretaré tu silencio, Alba-chan —añadió, rozándole las palabras cerca del rostro, estremeciéndolo al notar ese aliento cálido deslizarse por su cuello, tan cerca de su piel…

Sin palabras, porque simplemente no las tenía, Albafica declaró su derrota. Pero sólo porque no quería discutir. Limitándose sólo a negar, incapaz de quitar la mirada de aquella criatura con piel bronceada, tallo alto, ojos perfectamente cárdenos, y esa curva maliciosa tan descaradamente galana.

—No hay nada que interpretar… —retribuyó finalmente, respirando con un poco más de trabajo.

—¿Quieres que nos detengamos para que descanses? —preguntó al notar como el rostro se le pintaba de ese pálido color, típico en la tez de esas muñecas de porcelana.

Al no tener respuesta, nuevamente, maldita sea, Manigoldo le observó detenidamente el semblante que jadeaba a su lado, notando como su piel aparentemente frágil se insinuaba bajo los pliegues metálicos de la armadura, el dibujo de sus hombros, la extrema palidez de su garganta y el cierre de sus labios que hubiera querido acariciar con la yema de los dedos. Acción que fue aplicada sin que él se diera cuenta, hasta que Albafica le dedicó la mirada gris que se empeñaba en recuperar más de su intenso cobalto.

—¿Tan perfecto te parezco? —le preguntó, al verse reflejado en aquella vista que parecía adorar a una deidad. Aunque su panorama no pintaba tan nítido como esperaba, debido obviamente a la circunstancias, la certeza vino hacia a él cuando se logró mirarse como Manigoldo le miraba.

Lucía tan perfecto, más de uno de los tantos cortejos ha recibido en toda su vida. Vio ternura reflejada en él, vio empeño, dedicación, un sentimiento verdadero. Fueron tantas cosas que sintió, que fue mucho más de lo que cualquier otra excusa mal ordenada saliera de los labios del caballero que se hace llamar su compañero de armas.

Ahora fue Manigoldo quien no vio la necesidad de responder, expandiendo la fina línea de sus labios en una sonrisa extasiada. Finalmente, lo que había querido transmitirle por tanto tiempo a Albafica, por fin, le había llegado.

Sólo quedaba ver, si lo aceptaba. Acortó toda distancia, envolviendo aquel débil cuerpo con sus brazos que se dejó atraer, también ansiando la cercanía que se le tenía prohibida.

—Eres más, Alba-chan, mucho más. —Apresó la boca de Albafica con la suya, con un contacto sumamente imperante. A pesar de tener una frágil contestación, no dejó abertura que su lengua no rozara.

Llevó las manos a ese rostro, acariciándole las mejillas, hundiéndose cuando más podía, acrecentando ese beso que pasó de ser burbujeante a ser explosivo. Resbaló las manos hasta las caderas del pisciano, atrayéndolo más, hasta que de sus bocas un sonido dejó residuos de su pasión contenida.

Albafica levantó sus manos acunándole el rostro, primero receloso, dado que el simple hecho de tocarlo desarrollaba más algarabía de confusión en su interior. Pero que ya su disputa había sido pisoteada por esas huellas marcadas en su piel, que simplemente ya eran imborrables. Dejándose vencer por los deseos, su humanidad y esa exquisitez que se guardaban en esos labios italianos.

La distancia tuvo que ser el mal trío entre ellos, cuando s pulmones que rogaban el preciado aire, se le permitió la orden para otórgaselo. Alejándose con cuidado, teniendo la mirada fija en sus rostros jadeantes.

—Creo que ofrecer tu sangre para reparar tu propia armadura fue una mala idea. —opinó, sin estar molesto con el hecho, porque realmente estaba fascinado que Albafica se acurrucara en sus brazos buscando moderación de su equilibrio. Pero debía disimular su emoción con una oración no acorde (ni siquiera un poco) a lo que eran realmente se hospedaba su interior, asemejándose a una lluvia fuegos artificiales.

Las palabras tuvieron su carrera dentro de la garganta de Albafica, teniendo un inminente choque cuando el aire clamaba más salir que entrar.

—Shion me había dicho… que sólo era un tercio de sangre que se necesitaba... —explicó, y aún cuando su voz sonaba quebradiza ya volvía a percibirse por debajo de los restos astillados el acero del magnate implacable. Ya se habían detenido con el inicio de su primer beso, en esas ruinas de piedras que transmitían la sensación del derrumbe con sólo mirarlas—. Obviamente, la extracción de más tiene que haber venido por algo —De su rostro una mirada de águila resbaló, cuando su vista coincidió con la de su compañero—, ¿no?

Una cosa se hiló con la otra. Albafica frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

—No sé de qué cojones hablas —Sonrió nerviosamente Manigoldo—. No tengo nada que ver, en lo que sea qué estés pensando. —Albafica le sonrió un poco, al encontrar bajo la falsa seguridad, el titubeo escurridizo—. Quizás sea porque no estás acostumbrado.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes nada que ver en esto? —continuó.

Sí, había algo. Y, más al saber que Manigoldo tenía historia con Hakurei y Shion en ese lugar, recalcando también que ser discípulo traía más contra que pre, pero que podía ser más de beneficio que cualquier otra cosa...

Todo le resultaba invariablemente sospechoso. Los dioses no podían burlarse tan vilmente de él. Esas acciones tenían marca de agua, y él las conocía perfectamente. Además, que había algo extraño en el hecho que Manigoldo apagó su cosmos, impidiéndole sentir que emociones predominaban en él. Demasiadas casualidades…

Volviendo a caminar a paso lento, el italiano sólo se encogió de hombros, ahogando un par de risas que si las dejaba ir lo delatarían y Albafica sería capaz de empujarlo a al vacío. No, no podía arriesgarse.

—¿Cómo crees que soy capaz de ingeniar un plan con los viejos, en conjunto, para hacer que caigas a mis brazos rendido? —refutó, fingiendo ofensa—. ¿Que dé la casualidad que Shion está en una misión y no pueda reparar tu armadura, yendo al escape de ir al otro ser que puede repararla y que sólo yo conozca el camino?

Albafica se detuvo a observarle con más atención, y al tenerlo en frente, no pudo evitar que un pensamiento de atracción hacia ese santo, se asomara en su cabeza.

—Y que repentinamente mi armadura necesitara más sangre de lo normal, debilitándome un ochenta por ciento, y que sólo estuvieras tú para ayudarme... —concluyó con una ceja alzada—. Qué casualidad, ¿no crees?

Manigoldo no soportó más y se carcajeó con estridencia frente a su compañero.

—¡Lo sabía! —espetó Albafica, frunciendo los labios en un pequeño y casi imperceptible puchero.

—¡Se dio espontáneo! —intentó defenderse, mientras se ahogaba en su marea de risas oscilatorias—. ¡Yo sólo planeé ser tu guía!

Intentándole dar una palmada en reprimenda, Albafica dejó su desacuerdo para un después cuando su desvanecida fuerza terminó por irse y perdió el equilibrio, teniendo como objetivo fijo los brazos de su compañero que maniobraron con velocidad.

Lo mantuvo de pie, amenazándolo con esa nueva irreverente cercanía. Se encontró desarmado cuando esas seductoras pestañas barrieron su piel.

—Casualidades, Alba-chan —Sonrió con esa atrevida curva, acercándosele a los labios—. Y, este beso, también es casualidad...

—Eres un... —logró decir cuando aquellos labios se juntaron con los suyos, en un racional y suave beso que provocó una lluvia de sensaciones agradables para ambos—… descarado.

Una curva triunfal se le pintó en los labios al caballero de cáncer, como punto de su victoria. Quizás si fue una casualidad o no, si tuvo colaboración de sus viejos, él simplemente no podía desaprovechar esa _casualidad casualmente planeada._

Le besó la frente y coronó su gesto al abrazarlo.

—Deja que mejor te lleve en mis brazos. Ya no tienes escapatoria.

 **FIN**.

* * *

 _ **N** otas finales:_ Y eso es todo por hoy, señores x'D agradezco a todos los que siguen dejando sus reviews que son preciados para mí. Creo que los he respondido todos, y nuevamente agradezco a Ale por sus lindos reviews guest.

Le doy la bienvenida a mi nueva lectora, Kary, que con hermosas dedicaciones y magníficos mensajes me ha transmitido cuánto le gusta mi escritura. ¡Gracias, Kary! Espero que a partir de ahora no te decepcione ^^.

Entonces dicho mis palabrillas, empecemos con las aclaraciones:

1– Para restaurar una armadura, se necesita "la mitad de la vida" o sea la mitad de la sangre de una persona para que la armadura volviera a la vida cuando éstas morían. Y cuando son sólo daños, se le propicia un tercio de sangre. Ahora viene la conspiración de Mani con Sage & Hakurei, que obviamente, fue planeada entre ellos. Sage a Shion a una misión y Mani sólo planeó ser él quien llevara a Alba a donde estaba Hakurei. Al ver ese jueguecillo entre Sage&Mani, Hakurei aportó su granito de arena en colaborar en el plan, y pues, ahí tienen a Alba en la espaldita de Mani.

2– Acá mencioné unas cosillas que aparecen en el gaiden de Shion, donde a éste le da una paliza el loco de Hakurei y Mani tiene que llevarlo en la espalda xD aproveché esa idea, para darle una sensación de celos a Alba, por estar en la misma situación.

 **A** nuncio: Como estoy dándome mi tiempo en relajarme, hasta ahora tengo escrito los siguientes cap que se subirán en este orden:

1– Dominio terrenal-2.

2– Desatando cadenas-2[FINAL]

3– Fiebre de Heno-3

4– Noche de Tragos-7 (no tengo nada escrito)

Sin más, hasta la próxima.


End file.
